villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Bill (Blood Debts)
Bill is the main antagonist of the infamous 1985 Philippine action film Blood Debts. He was portrayed by the late Mike Monty. Biography One day, while enjoying a picnic, Sarah Collins and her fiance are surprised by a gang of five men that work for Bill. They rape her and kill him, then pretend they're going to let her go and she runs to her parents' house. The gang members shoot Sarah in front of her father, a wealthy Vietnam war veteran named Mark Collins. One of the men shoots him in the face and they all leave, assuming he's dead. A few months later, after his health had returned, Mark manages to find one of them and interrogates him for information on the others and leaves one alive since he didn't want to kill either Sarah, her boyfriend, or himself. Mark Collins begins by killing one of the henchmen who was working out after a brief fight. The henchmen that snitched on the others is later killed by another one of the henchmen for telling Mark Collins about them, only to be shot by Mark as soon as he got home. Mark then finds the third henchmen working at a bank and shoots him with a silenced pistol. Mark keeps on walking the streets at night, looking for criminals in action to execute until his wife Yvette tries to tell him to stop which he says he will once he kills the last man who killed their daughter, which he does the next day by replacing his golf ball with an explosive one. However, he has been observed by Peter, the henchmen of Bill, an enigmatic businessman desiring to crush the local drug syndicate. Peter hires three men to try and kill Mark, but they all get killed by him instead. Bill gives orders to kidnap Yvette after she leaves their house which they successfully do. The kidnappers call Mark and tell him they want to make a deal with him and to meet them at midnight. Mark agrees and goes to see them to negotiate, having his gun taken and blindfolded. They show him that he was being spied on by them and tell him that they're tired of him killing them. They tell him if he kills other criminals they assign him to, they will free his wife. He's given a partner named Liza and tell him if anything bad happens to her, the same will happen to his wife. The first target is a man named Mosby who murdered a mother of two and made it look like a suicide. Mark kills him with a sniper rifle while Mosby was leaving a building. His next targets are a gang of four thieves and murderers that robbed a liquor store led by a man called Brick. Mark interrogates one of the thieves for the location of Brick and the other two, which he does reveal, and kills the three of them with the help of Liza. Mark figures that once the kidnappers have them kill everyone who they want dead, that they will try and kill Liza and himself to keep them quiet or turn them into the police but Liza doubts they will. The next targets are two carjackers, who they take out after a brief chase. Bill talks to his boss over the phone that they have taken over more territory thanks to Mark and Liza killing all the members of the previous gang. Mark's informant, Julius, reveals to Mark that Mosby was actually the syndicate's lawyer who was going to expose their actions and all the other men he killed with Liza were a part of Bill's gang trying to re-organize into their own gang. Mark and Liza's final target is a man who had been killing young women and couples at night in a park. The man attacks Liza and takes her to his hideout, torturing her and telling her he's going to rape her but Mark kills him just in time to save her. They return home when Julius suddenly calls them to say "something big is going down tonight" with the gang Liza used to work for and after he hangs up, two assassins drive up next to him on a motorcycle and shoot him dead. Mark and Liza then suddenly find out where the kidnappers were hiding out and have a shootout with them, but Liza is shot in the chest by one of them. After killing the last of the kidnappers, Liza reveals to Mark that Bill is the one he's been after the whole time, and then dies. Peter tells Bill that the rival gang kidnapped Bill's son Dave and that Liza is not only dead but she told Mark about them. They decide to take a chance with Mark and call him telling him that they're going to give him back his wife and the money he's owed if Mark leaves them alone. Yvette is allowed to leave with what she thinks is the suitcase of money and her car but is followed by Bill's henchmen, and just before she's finally reunited with Mark, the henchmen detonate a bomb inside the briefcase and kill her. They then try and kill Mark, but he kills their driver and drives off to Bill's house. Peter then tells Bill that the police are waiting for Mark to kill Bill and the rest of his gang to arrest him. Peter, however, shows Bill that he has a rocket launcher he plans to use to try and kill Mark. Mark sneaks into Bill's property until he's spotted and fires at Bill's bodyguards, prompting Peter and Bill to get out of the house to try and kill Mark once and for all. Peter tries to blow up Mark but misses every shot and is killed when Mark shoots him in the chest, then takes his rocket launcher. After taking out the last of Bill's henchmen, Bill shoots Mark in the shoulder from behind, only for Mark to rip off his sleeve and take out a handheld rocket launcher. He shoots Bill with it just before he can kill him and the movie ends on a still frame of Bill's body exploding with the following text on the screen: Gallery blood debts ending.gif|Bill's death at the hands of Mark Collins. Trivia *Mike Monty passed away in 2006, 21 years after the release of Blood Depts. *The sudden abrupt ending after Mark kills Bill became a meme titled "The correct way to end a movie". *Blood Debts has others names which include **Ninja Jager (In Germany, despite the movie having no ninjas) **Eliminator (In France) Category:Non-Action Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Crime Lord Category:Kidnapper Category:Pimps Category:Deceased Category:Drug Dealers Category:Businessmen Category:Wealthy Category:Movie Villains Category:Murderer Category:Live Action Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Leader Category:Homicidal Category:Male Category:Traitor Category:Liars